Hokey Wolf
Hokey Wolf is the smooth-talking title character throughout each cartoon. His main hobby in life was to outsmart and coax the clueless out of free meals or places to stay, much of which he seemed to do so with ease, despite possible consequences later on. Appearance Hokey is a fully grown brown furred wolf Standing on Two Feet, He has a Peach Colored Snout. He has a big Bushy tail, pointed ears , and has two whiskers on each side of his snout, Hokey dresses somewhat similarly to Yogi, only that he sports a pale purple fedora (similar to Top Cat), as well as a white collar with a teal-colored bow tie. Personality He acts as a really smart Con-Artist, His personality would later be recycled for fellow Hanna-Barbera characters, "Top Cat", and "Yogi Bear" who starred in a prime-time sitcom that ran from 1961 to 1962 that followed a very similar concept. Bio Hokey is a con-artist wolf who is always trying to cheat his way into the simple life. He is often accompanied alongside by his young, diminutive, sidekick, Partner in Crime "Ding-a-Ling Wolf". Goals His main goal in life is to Out smart the clueless into getting free meals, or places to stay he and Ding-a-Ling always try doing schemes, usually hokey does the work, and ding-a-ling tags alongside Hokey. Hokey seems to get though very easily, but sometimes doesn’t seem to get though on his fast taking work it the end. He seems to do both Heroic acts and Villainous acts making him an Anti-Hero. While he does most of the work and seemingly getting though with it and managing to outsmart the clueless. It usually backfires on him at the end. His most notable role is in The episode "Chock Full Chuck Wagon" where he and Ding-a-Ling try to steal a cowboys Chuck Wagon, while he did villainous acts in the episode, he managed to succeed at the end, intell a real stampede emerged then he and Ding-a-Ling ran for it. Another notable Role is in The Episode "Hokey Dokey" in The Episode Hokey tricks the three little Pigs Out of there home, so he and Ding-a-Ling can have a "Nice Cozy Home For The Winter" but it backfires on him again after the three little pigs found out that the "Big Bad Wolf" turned over a new Leag, and the three little pigs and the big bad wolf give him a lesson, by blowing the brick house down with Hokey and Ding-a-Ling inside. Hokey did Save Ding-a-Ling in The Episode "Who's Zoo", Where He and Ding try to steal a Lions stake. While he mostly did villainous acts in the episode. One attempt was for ding to "Swin Though The Gate and Grab The Stake". This attempt failed and resulted in Ding getting eaten by the Lion. Then Hokey had to use the Lions tail. (pulling it up and down like a lever), opening the Lions mouth, and freeing ding-a-ling. Family Though out most of the time Hanna-Barbera Characters Family Members are not Reviewed. Hokey did Once mentioned his mother in the episode "Movies Are Bitter Than Ever". Where after the Farmer found out that hokey was tricking again. He was going to shoot hokey with a gun, hokey then told ding-a-Ling to write a message to His mother. Making the Farmer cry, and Hokey and Ding-a-Ling got away. Voice Actor He was Voiced by Daws Butler (Who also Voiced Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Wally Gator, Quick-Draw McGraw, Snooper and Blabber Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Scooby-Dum, Reddy, Augie Doggie, Peter Potamus, Baba Looey, Lippy the Lion, Elroy Jetson and Peter Perfect) in the Series and other Series he appeared in with the except of Yo Yogi!, and Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. Other Appearances Even though Ding-a-Ling appears in every episode of The Hokey Wolf segment. Hokey appears by himself in Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Laff-a-Lympics and The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound and also some comics. Hokey appears in the Laff-a-Lympics TV Series as a Member of The Yogi Yahooeys. He appears in The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound and In Yo Yogi! as The Mayor. And as a Recurring character in Yogi's Treasure Hunt. He also appeared in Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper, With other characters such as Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Snooper and Blabber, Quick-Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy. He appeared by himself (Without Ding-a-Ling). in the movie. Trivia *He was Voiced by Daws Butler. *Hokey's personality is very similar to that of Top Cat, as both often act as the anti-villain in some episodes, both create schemes to get what they want, and both talk very similar to one another. *the original Model Sheet of Hokey Reviewed his Name was originally supposed to be Wacko Wolf. But due to another similar looking character from Bozo The Clown Sharing The Same name, Hanna-Barbera had to quickly change His name to Hokey Wolf. **This May Imply That Hokey Was originally supposed to be Wacko Wolf (or at the very least based on the same character). **Hokey Also looks alot similar to Wacko, Only Wacko Wears Clothes and hokey only wears a hat Collar and Bow-tie (This is Likely due to avoid people mixing up the two). Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroic Liars Category:Businessmen Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Genius Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Adventurers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Loner Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists